


Love

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, Short, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: West-Allen short fluffy oneshot
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 11





	Love

“I love you so much!” Iris told Barry suddenly.

“Mhmm sure you do” he had responded teasingly.

“I do. I love you so so so much” the woman said.

“Woah that’s a lot of so’s” Barry replied.

“Do you love me?” Iris asked.

“Of course, why would you even ask that?” Barry questioned.

“Why wouldn’t I? Iris challenged back.

“Obviously it’s because I love you.” The man responded. 

“Well played. I applaud you.” They chuckled.

“Thanks”


End file.
